Elizabeth Blake
Background Elizabeth was born as the third daughter to Gregory and Rachel Maxwell. She had an older sister, Constance, and her twin sister Danielle. The Maxwells lived on the family estate near Kent and lived a quiet secluded lifestyle for the most part. They paid the proper amount of attention to the social scene as was require by society at the time. Gregory and Rachel raised their daughters in a manner as in the day of old. From an early age, Elizabeth learned languages, studied Shakespeare and learned how to run a household. She was being groomed to one day make the perfect wife. Hogwarts was something that was expected of the young Ms Maxwell, and she attended, excelling in several areas. After Hogwarts, Elizabeth was fortunate enough to be allowed to work, due to her husband to be wanting more time to become accustomed to working outside of school and mastering the responsibilities as Head of the Blake family. She started working at the Ministry of Magic as a secretary in the Magical Transportation department, but from there she moved on to bigger and better things. She is now the Head of the Department and rules her domain with a firm, yet gentle fist. Both of Elizabeth's parents lived long and full lives, the got to see all of their daughters married to good men and were blessed to meet they granddaughter Jenna before they died. The other Maxwell sisters didn't fair as well as Elizabeth and their parents. Constance lost her husband to cancer before they could have any children and she later died of a weakened heart. Danielle was moved to France when she married and she died in childbirth the year following her mother's death. Elizabeth is the sole heir to the Maxwell estate and will one day pass the title of Lady of the Estate to her daughter Jenna. Jenna's birth was the turning point for Elizabeth, due to complication from labour, she was no longer able to have children. This meant that not only would she be unable to produce an heir for her husband but her little girl would never know the thrill of having brothers and sisters. She threw herself into work during this time, making sure that she paid special attention to her weak baby girl. She'd stay up with her daughter for hours and hours, late into the night, in fear that something would happen and she'd lose her only child. She currently live in Blake Manor, located in Tinworth with her husband, Edward Blake. Family Parents: *Gregory Maxwell *Rachel Maxwell (neé Stevens) Siblings: *Constance Maxwell *Danielle Maxwell Husband: *Edward Blake Children: *Jenna Henshaw (neé Blake) - daughter *Joe Henshaw - son-in-law Grandchildren: *Aaron Stonem-Blake *Jessica Brooke Henshaw *Alfie Ryan Henshaw Hogwarts Years Elizabeth was an apt student during her years at Hogwarts. Usually her professors favourite, Elizabeth excelled in many of her class, and exceeded the expectations for a simple girl from a large well connected family. She threw herself into her studies, in the hope that one day she'd be allowed a chance at a real job, not just sitting at home raising children or running the family home and planning parties. Luckily for Elizabeth, her hard work would pay off and she would be allowed to work upon graduation from Hogwarts. She was a hardworking and dedicated student, not involved in Quidditch, but a prefect for Hufflepuff House. She was the mother hen of sorts for the younger years and everyone knew that she could be counted on should you need someone to help you out. Relationships MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Prefect *Sands of Time Members *Sundial Award Members Category:OMAdians Category:Golden Category:Marriages Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Pureblood Category:Hufflepuff Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Blake Category:Witch Category:Old Families